mal de coeur
by little akary
Summary: Petit extrait de la fic : "Ses yeux et cheveux noir corbeau qui faisaient si bien ressortir son teint blanc, son corps bien batti à force d'entraînement sans relâche, son esprit si apte à comprendre et pourtant si distant de nous, de moi. Oui il est bien


**Je me demande encore si c'est moi ou s'il le fait exprès. S'il ne cherche pas à me faire mourir à petit feu car si c'est ça il peut être fier de lui son plan marche à merveille.******

**Je l'ai rencontré on ne s'entendait pas super bien, pour ne pas dire que l'on était carrément ennemis. Mais avec le temps j'ai fini par l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Il est vrai qu'il est un ninja talentueux, très perspicace et doté d'un certain charme. Parlons-en de ça. Un charme, et quel charme même pour réussir à ce que moi je tombe amoureux de lui. Ses yeux et cheveux noir corbeau qui faisait si bien ressortir son teint blanc, son corps bien battit à force d'entraînement sans relâche, son esprit si apte à comprendre et pourtant si distant de nous, de moi. Oui il est bien distant de moi. Moi qui ai les yeux bleus, les cheveux de la couleur du soleil et plutôt que d'être distant je préfère faire rire les autres. Mais que voulez-vous, ne dit-on pas les contraires s'attirent ? Il était mon contraire et, oui, il m'attirait plus que tout. C'était cette fois-là où j'ai failli le perdre, lorsque Haku l'avait mis dans le comma, que j'ai compris tous les sentiments que j'avais pour lui. Cette fois j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser de le voir ainsi tomber, lui, le meilleur des genins, juste parce que j'étais dans le passage. **

**Alors une fois de retour au village j'ai cherché à tout prix un moyen de me retrouver seul avec lui, pour lui dire, je ne pouvais pas garder une telle chose pour moi, c'était impossible ou c'était gaffe assurée. Alors dès que j'ai pu je l'ai rejoins chez lui, pour la première fois je l'ai vu surpris, tout cela parce c'était moi qui avais sonné à sa porte, peut-être était-ce aussi le fait que mon sourire était plus timide que joyeux cette fois-ci. En tout cas il m'a fait rentrer et m'a installé dans son salon, puis il s'est installé en face de moi. A ma grande surprise se fut lui qui parla en premier et pas pour me poser une question. Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me parla de sa famille, de son frère, des jours heureux qui lui manquer. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire en retour, je restais donc mué, et apparemment il n'attendait pas de réponse de ma part il se contentait juste de parler, parler, parler. Puis vint le moment où il se mit à parler de moi, enfin plutôt de l'équipe, là mon regard s'est un peu plus éclairé car il commença à m'expliquer qu'il tenait beaucoup à moi. Bien sûr il ne l'a pas dit explicitement, il ne l'aurait jamais dit clairement mais je comprenais ce qu'il essayait de me faire passer. Au début c'était vague jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase m'éclaire et là se fut un coup dur. Il m'aimait certes mais plus comme un frère qu'avec des sentiments réciproques aux miens. Alors je le regarde, j'aurai voulu tout lui dire comme ça pour apaiser mon cœur mais j'ai préféré ne rien dire, ravaler mes sentiments, les garder pour moi c'était la meilleur chose à faire. Tout garder et tourner la page. Tourner la page, c'est simple, enfin on pourrait penser que c'est simple pour moi. Mais franchement pourquoi pensez-vous que je continu de m'intéresser à quelqu'un qui me frappe à tour de bras, elle est là pour tourner la page. Et quel page lourde à tourner, j'ai l'impression de devoir soulever le livre en entier.******

**Et alors que je commence à me remettre j'apprends que tu es parti, mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? On vient alors me chercher je me prépare en vitesse et on est rejoint par d'autre. A la fin nous sommes cinq, te rends-tu compte cinq pour venir te chercher et je suis dedans. Malheureusement toi non plus tu n'es pas seul et notre groupe diminue à chaque rencontre, le tient aussi par la même occasion, qui gagne qui perd je n'en sais rien, te rends-tu compte de ce qu'ils font pour toi. Je fini par me retrouver seul à ta poursuite, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu arrêtes de courir et nous nous retrouvons au dessus d'une cascade, j'ai envi de te rejoindre comme ça et de tout simplement te prendre dans mes bras mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible alors je maintiens la distance qui nous sépare. Ce silence qu'il y a entre nous me pèse, alors je fais ce qui me réussi le mieux j'attaque, non je t'attaque. **

**Mes coups ne sont pas ce qu'ils devraient être parce que c'est toi en face et je ne veux pas te faire mal mais au fond peut-être devrais-je si je veux que tu restes. Tu finis par reprendre le dessus, forcément tu es sérieux toi, mais pourquoi ? Je finis ma course au bas de la cascade pour m'enfoncer dans l'eau et voir ton image disparaitre peu à peu. Pourquoi ? Je commence à en avoir marre de cette question sans réponse, je voudrais pouvoir enfin en connaître la chute mais pour cela il faut que moi aussi je devienne sérieux. Et là tu me dis que finalement pour toi je suis ton « meilleur ami » et bien sûr ça me fais mal mais pas pour les raisons que tu penses. Je vois que tu es extrêmement sérieux aussi, je vois tes yeux ils ont prient cette couleur qui t'es caractéristique. Alors je me réveille, non tu resteras ici, je suis près à tout maintenant, tu ne pourras pas partir tant que je serai vivant. Tu enclenches cette technique que notre senseï t'as enseigné et de mon côté la mienne que le pervers m'as apprit, je ne voulais pas en arriver là malgré tout ce que tu peux dire. On s'élance et tout ça crée un match nul, tu n'es pas plus fort ou plus faible, on est pareil alors arrête il est encore temps. Non toi tu continues et moi qu'est-ce que je fais, je ne fais rien je subis. Ca y est tu m'as, non je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Ta technique, tu l'utilises encore contre moi, Kyubi je le sens il monte en moi, je ne peux que le laisser faire j'ai besoin de sa puissance si je veux que tu restes. Ton attaque elle est déviée, j'ai réussi maintenant Kyubi n'a plus qu'a faire son œuvre. C'est à mon tour maintenant je te rends tes coups mais le cœur n'y est vraiment pas. On finit par encore se retrouver face à face, et là moi aussi je te dévoile mes secrets, mes moments de solitude. Je te compare à un frère mais pour moi tu n'es pas un frère, mais je ne te le dirai pas se serai trop dur maintenant. Puis à nouveau tu veux que l'on se combatte, que puis-je faire si ce n'est qu'essayer de te battre pour qu'enfin tu reviennes. Je le vois alors, tu as obtenue la troisième branche et mes coups ne serve plus à rien tu les esquives comme d'un rien. Puis cette attaque, tu as failli prendre ma vie sur celle-là, le veux-tu vraiment ou est-ce simplement par dépits que tu fais ça ? Pas le temps de me poser réellement la question, le chakra de Kyubi me recouvre et tes coups ne m'atteignent plus, mieux si on peut dire tu reçois les miens. Alors je te vois déclencher ce maudis sceau et ta peau se recouvrir de marques. Chacun de notre côté nous engageons notre plus puissante attaque et nous les confrontons. Nous sommes proche, si proche pendant ces quelques secondes qui paraissent des minutes, j'ai envi de tout sortir mais mes lèvres ne se décident pas à bouger, les mots ne veulent pas être prononcé. Puis c'est le vide, le trou noir.******

**Lorsque je me réveille, il est parti. Il ne veut plus me parler et est même allé jusqu'à vouloir me tuer et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pourtant mon cœur à encore mal et je ne peux rien y faire, tant que tu ne seras pas revenu j'aurai toujours ce trou dans cette organe si cher à la vie. Mais la vie continue quand même, bien que tu sois loin et que cette envi de l'arrêter trotte toujours dans un coin de ma tête. Mais cela serait lâche et égoïste de ma part alors je préfère plutôt mettre tout mes efforts dans l'espoir de te retrouver. Des fois je me demande si tout ça ne se serai pas passé différemment si je t'avais tout dis mais à quoi bon me poser la question, il est trop tard maintenant.******

**C'est pour ça que des fois je me demande, si il ne l'a pas fait exprès pour me faire souffrir car même si je n'ai rien dit de mes sentiments, je pense qu'il a tout deviné. Alors je me demande si peut-être il éprouvait la même chose que moi mais pour l'instant deux choix s'offrent à moi. Soit je choisi de souffrir corps et âme pour le retrouver, soit je décide de me pendre pour couper court à tout ce qui pourrai arriver et ainsi coupé court à toute douleur…**


End file.
